


Hot Bread

by nozojihyos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Crack? In THIS HOUSEHOLD??, F/F, I'm so sorry..., i wrote these on twitter dms that's why they're short, the first few chapters at least but idk we'll see, will add tags as i.... add more cursed content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozojihyos/pseuds/nozojihyos
Summary: TWICE, but letters T, C, and E are silent





	1. Nayeon's Hands

Nayeon gripped Sana's ass, her big, veiny hands squeezing the supple flesh. She cast her gaze down at the girl below her, intently watching her reaction.

"Nayeon..." She pauses at the mention of her name.

"What are you doing to my donkey?" Sana questions.

"Sorry, I got distracted. It's the first time I've seen one, is all."

"But wait... What are you doing down there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ luna if you're reading this: What Are You Doing To My Donkey?


	2. MinaNion?

It is the year 2018. You browse over your social media as per usual, updating yourself on the most recent Twice content you could ever get your hands on. Suddenly, a few pictures from today's fansign appear on your timeline. It's Mina. Nothing different from the usual—she's sitting there smiling and as beautiful as ever, and yet something seems amiss. Upon closer inspection, you spot several tiny yellow creatures dressed in blue garments with its bear companions in between her arms, and another similar creature on her wrist as some sort of band.

You stare in disbelief, processing the information and the sheer impossibility of the situation. Nothing seems different from the usual, except Mina is holding _Minions_ in her arms. She's making contact with _Minion_ _merch,_ of all things! You bury your hands in your palms, letting out a sob of frustration. The Minions have won this time, and Mina has fallen into their elaborate trap built on capitalism and deceit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dedicate this to my wonderful friend sera even if she's,,, a minion anti  
> lov u


	3. Oh, Kinky!

"Mistress Mina, please!" You beg, eyes glistening with tears and barely able to make out the figure in front of you.

“Please what, baby girl?” She asks as lifts your chin with her index finger.

Your vision seems a little clearer now; it’s as if the silhouette begins to materialize into a woman clad in a black dress, looking down at you with an ever-present smirk on her face. She’s waiting—despite knowing what you desperately _need_ at this moment, you know she wants to hear it from you lips. You gather all your courage, strangely relishing in the embarrassment you feel due to this predicament.

“Please kick me with your soft, creamy legs! Kick me so hard that I blast into space and blow a crater on the moon, please! I’ll do anyth—“

Your breath hitches. Mina stands up abruptly before you are able to finish your plea. She stands behind you on the bed, moving one foot back. You brace yourself after sensing the bed shift.

Then she kicks.

The kick was not something you expected it to be—you’ve been waiting for the pain to assault your ass and set it on fire, but it didn’t.

(Nor did you not feel your mistress’ toes rub against you, but that’s a different matter altogether).

It was all too quick and painless for your liking.

Now here you are, crashing through the roof, the power lines, and everything else up there in the sky. You ascend like a rocket until you finally reach outer space, the fire lapping up your skin as you head towards your destination.

Everything is so, _so painful,_ but you endure it for the conclusion of this torture is as sweet as candy.

Soon, the moon is within your sight and you crash before you know it. You cry out in pain and pleasure as your body hits the surface. The impact was nothing short of painful; it was as if everything you’ve felt before was _nothing._ You heave and turn to lay on your back, drained from all of today’s events. Strangely, your body stayed unharmed despite all the pain you’ve felt.

It’s a quite a miracle that you’re still alive considering these circumstances.

Maybe that’s why your mistress had taken a liking to you—she has always had the penchant for odd things (or people in your case).

As you open your eyes to gaze at the endless expanse of the universe, you smile and silently thank Mistress Mina for the extraordinary climax she had helped you reach.

Maybe next time you’d bring her with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sera you kinky Mina stan


End file.
